Levels (DN64)
(aka Red Light District)]] Levels in Duke Nukem 64 are not divided into episodes. Instead, the player must complete every level in order to progress. Almost all of the original levels from Duke Nukem 3D are present, but the secret levels Spin Cycle and Tier Drops have been replaced by two levels from the Atomic Edition, namely Duke Burger and Area 51. Many of the original Duke Nukem 3D levels have been slightly modified, and some have even been expanded to include completely new areas. The most significantly modified levels include Red Light District, which has been renamed "Gun Crazy," and Rabid Transit, which has been profoundly restructured and expanded. This article lists all levels of the game and summarizes changes from the PC version. Levels from the Main Campaign The level numbering has been changed such that Hollywood Holocaust is listed as level 0 in this version of the game. Level 0: Hollywood Holocaust Hollywood Holocaust: A convenience store entrance is now situated on the main street, in the corner behind the dumpster fire. The store entrance is locked from the outside, but the store can still be accessed via a secret teleporter hidden in the wall to the right of the exit button. Smaller changes include a reordering of the game machines in the arcade, a complete restructuring of the bathroom area, removal of the hidden compartment that contained steroids (now called "Vitamin X") in the secret room above the main street, and, instead of the strip film, a UFO film is found playing in the movie theater. The first enemy of the level now stands on top of a car parked beneath a "No Parking" sign, instead of atop the box right next to it. There is also greater detail to the out-of-bounds areas surrounding the starting rooftop and surrounding the main street, with many buildings and palm trees visible outside the walls. Level 1: Gun Crazy Gun Crazy: Red Light District has been renamed "Gun Crazy" and has been significantly altered to satisfy Nintendo's adult content standards. The level gets its name from the fact that the pornography store has been converted to a gun store. In addition to the gun store, the entire strip club has been converted to a Duke Burger restaurant. The bar inside the strip club is now a fast food kitchen, and the main showroom containing strippers is now an outdoor loading bay, which contains a delivery truck, stacks of boxes, and a small office. In the office, a vent in the wall (the same vent that was found in the strip club) now leads to a warehouse that is concealed by garage doors instead of curtains. Although the warehouse is largely unchanged from the attic in the original version, standing on one of the boxes in the warehouse will now reveal a secret exit button that leads to Duke Burger, the first secret level of the game. In addition to these cosmetic changes, the level has also been expanded. A completely new area of the level has been added to accommodate the dining area of the restaurant. This new dining area is accessible via doors that have been added beside the flaming trash can, directly across from the elevator at the beginning of the level. Outside the elevator at the beginning of the level, there is now a chain link fence running across the top of the concrete wall on the right-hand side. Visible on the other side of this chain link fence, there is an inaccessible subway station. This subway station is a new area that has been added to Rabid Transit and is accessible later in the game. Lastly, a new building (previously an out-of-bounds empty lot) has been added beside the detonated building, and a small ledge on this new building hosts two captive women, who can only be reached using the jetpack. Level 2: Death Row Death Row: Because Nintendo does not allow religious references in their games, the chapel on this level has been replaced by a new cell block that features Hannibal Lector in one of the prison cells. Also, the secret area behind the bed has been expanded and leads to another secret area containing the mangled corpse of Snake Plissken (Kurt Russell's character from the movies "Escape From New York" and "Escape From L.A."), which prompts Duke to say, "I guess he didn't escape from L.A!" (This secret also appears in Shop-N-Bag in the Atomic Edition.) Level 3: Toxic Dump Toxic Dump: This level is almost exactly the same. Though only a minor change, there is now a third passage that Duke can enter when shrunk by the beam behind the red access card panel, but this passage only leads to the bottom of the nearby ramp with Pig Cops. Also, the room containing the secret auto-destruct button is now on the opposite side of the sewer passage, but it no longer contains a secret auto-destruct button, since Launch Facility is now treated as a regular level. Level 4: Launch Facility Launch Facility: This is now a regular level, rather than a secret level. The outside area surrounding the rocket launch pad is now more detailed, with canyon wall textures and a small river of toxic waste. The level is otherwise unchanged. Level 5: The Abyss The Abyss: This level is unchanged, but it now ends when the player drops down into the Battlelord area. Level 6: Battlelord Battlelord: The encounter with the Battlelord is now a separate level. This area is almost completely unchanged, but the captive women on the stage have been removed. (This was not because of censorship; the same female models can be found repeatedly throughout other levels in the game.) Level 7: Duke Burger (Secret Level) Duke Burger (Secret Level): This is one of two levels from the Atomic Edition to make an appearance. To match other levels in L.A. Meltdown, all Pig Cop Tanks and Protector Drones have been replaced with Pig Cops; Protector Drones but not Pig Cop Tanks appear later in the game in Area 51. The player now begins the level in a shipping facility that has been added inside the building to the right of the original start location. Some of the buildings surrounding the restaurant have been made accessible via air vents, while others have gained locked entrances and other cosmetic features. The kitchen inside the restaurant is now accessible via normal air vents, rather than requiring Duke to shrink. Because the next level is Death Row, Duke is captured by the aliens at the end of this level, similar to the normal ending of Red Light District ("Gun Crazy" in Duke Nukem 64). In order to meet Nintendo's standards, all references to dog meat have been removed. Level 8: Spaceport Spaceport: This level is almost exactly the same, but the secret area containing the shrinker near the end of the level has been completely reorganized. Level 9: Incubator Incubator: This level remains unchanged. Level 10: Warp Factor Warp Factor: This level remains unchanged. Level 11: Fusion Station Fusion Station: This level remains unchanged, but there is now a Protector Drone hovering in the fetal position above the lava pit where there used to be a devastator. Level 12: Occupied Territory Occupied Territory: This level is almost exactly the same, but the secret exit button has been removed, as Spin Cycle has been dropped from the Nintendo 64 version of the game. The compartment containing the secret exit button now contains a captive woman instead. Also, the ramp leading to the room with the Battlelord Sentries does not lower when the red access card is provided because the ramp is already lowered at the outset. Level 13: Tiberius Station Tiberius Station: This level remains unchanged. Level 14: Lunar Reactor Lunar Reactor: This level remains unchanged, but the hanging corpse of Luke Skywalker has been replaced with a corpse of Yoda. Level 15: Dark Side Dark Side: This level is now significantly shorter. There is no gamma transport. The outer area near the beginning has been replaced with a short, indoor hallway. Some of the removed portions are still present but are inaccessible without cheats. The blue access card elevator (and the small room above) from the PC version is now a secret area. The outdoor canyon on the moon behind the Battlelord Sentry has been removed. Instead, the Enforcers now appear around the edge of the main crater, and the Assault Commander and the crack in the wall now appear directly behind the Battlelord Sentry. The alien base at the end of the level now contains Protector Drones, and the secret exit button is now only accessible by detonating a crack in the wall. Level 16: Dreadnought Dreadnought: Overlord has been renamed "Dreadnought" and ends when Duke drops down the shaft which leads to the Overlord. The level is otherwise unchanged. Level 17: Overlord Overlord: The encounter with the Overlord is now a separate level. When standing beneath the air shaft and facing the main doors, there is now a button on the wall directly to the right. This button opens a door in the wall, revealing a pool of water with Vitamin X (steroids) at the bottom. The pool contains an underwater passage, snaking around the back perimeter of the arena, that connects with the pool of water found on the opposite side of the arena. The second pool of water no longer contains the area with the devastator. Earth now appears much smaller from the Overlord's window, and the moon, which could be found using a no-clip cheat in the PC version, is nowhere to be found. Level 18: Lunatic Fringe (Secret Level) Lunatic Fringe (Secret Level): This level remains unchanged, but it now begins outside the doors that must opened at the start of the Duke Nukem 3D version. Level 19: Raw Meat Raw Meat: The stage area with the dancing woman now has a cage around it, and inside are the "Duke Brothers." Sexual references, including the flashing geishas and the poster concealing the secret shrinker, have been censored. Also, the bloody hand print that opens the secret compartment with the freezethrower has been moved inside the air shaft in the wall. Level 20: Bank Roll Bank Roll: The large room with the revolving, cylindrical walls has been replaced with long, descending corridors that lead to a small room packed with Turrets. The room full of Turrets leads to another room with a big pool in the middle and the final access card. Level 21: Flood Zone Flood Zone: There is now a whole new building in which you must swim up to the top floor to find the yellow access card. Also, the rooftop with the red access card door now features a helipad and control room. Level 22: L.A. Rumble L.A. Rumble: There is now a secret dungeon where the Doomguy can be found. Upon reaching the exit button, a UFO can be seen outside the window, destroying a building behind the helicopter. Level 23: Movie Set Movie Set: The outdoor portion of the level has been extended such that it now takes a 90 degree left-turn past the helicopter crash site and continues for some distance around the side of the movie studio. On the newly accessible side of the movie studio, there is another garage door that, when opened, contains a movie set based on Area 51. There is a bloody hand print on one of the props in the new movie set, and this bloody hand print can be activated to reveal a secret area. This secret area contains a hidden exit to the level Area 51. The secret exit to Tier Drops has been removed, as that level was dropped from this version of the game, but the secret area containing the removed exit button still exists and now contains a room full of captive women. Level 24: Rabid Transit Rabid Transit: This level has been more significantly modified and expanded than any other level. The layout of the level is almost completely different, though most elements from the PC version are still present. The level begins identically with the revolving doors and magazine shop directly ahead, but there is now a hallway extending to the left, past the vending machines and around a corner. To the right of the revolving doors and across from the magazine shop (where there was previously just a trash can), there is now a hallway that leads to an abandoned train station, such that the hallway extends in the direction away from the magazine shop. In this short hallway to the abandoned train station, there is a lost-and-found counter and a new secret area in the back office. In the abandoned train station at the end of the hallway, there is a broken-down train with a secret area inside. The abandoned train station also contains the platform with Pig Cops and the blue access card panel from the PC version. Behind this platform, the stairwell with the red access card from the PC version can still be found and has not been changed. On higher difficulty settings, however, the Battlelord Sentry at the top of the stairwell is joined by a Protector Drone instead of an Assault Commander. Through an earthquake-induced hole in the wall, the abandoned train station connects with the hallway to the left of the revolving doors at the beginning. This new hallway simply contains some Pig Cops and a janitor's closet. At the main platform near the start of the level, there is now only one train instead of two, and the train consists of only one train car. Instead of traveling in a loop, the train now travels bi-directionally in a straight line towards the right of the main platform (there is nothing to the left). The train travels to another new area. This new area is the subway platform mentioned under "Gun Crazy" above. An inaccessible portion of Gun Crazy can be seen on the other side of a long chain link fence, running the length of the train platform. At this new train platform, detonating a crack in the wall leads to a parking garage where the blue access card can be found. The parking garage consists of a single room with several cement columns, a parked truck in the far corner, and the overturned mail truck from Going Postal. The parking garage is initially empty, but several enemies appear once the blue access card is retrieved from atop the parked truck. Along the train tracks, the hidden weapon compartment from the PC version can still be found, as well as the platform guarded by Enforcers, but the Enforcers are now positioned directly in front of the red access card door, instead of across the tracks from it. The final room containing the book shelves and water fountain is unchanged. Level 25: Fahrenheit Fahrenheit: The fire station now has an office, kitchen, and crew quarters. There is also a new secret room in one of the windows. Level 26: Hotel Hell Hotel Hell: This level remains unchanged, but the enemies now include Protector Drones, as well as the first appearance of the Overlord Sentry (Come Get Some and Damn I'm Good difficulty only). Level 27: Stadium Stadium: This level experienced a complete overhaul. There is now a roof, and, during Duke matches, the player can explore the changing rooms and offices underneath the stands. The blimp has been removed. The Cycloid Emperor has been remodeled with a 3D polygonal model. Level 28: Area 51 (Secret Level) Area 51 (Secret Level): This is the second and final level from the Atomic Edition to make an appearance. The starting area has been completely removed, and you instead begin the level from inside the dark tunnel above the RV trailer. Although the Protector Drones can still be found on this level, the Pig Cop Tanks have been removed, as well as the underwater UFO crash site. Level 29: Freeway (Secret Level) Freeway (Secret Level): This level has been significantly expanded to include a police station to explore. The police station occupies the empty end of the road where the Battlelord Sentry was initially found. The main entrance to the police station is inaccessible, but a carefully hidden window can be found after platforming up the side of the new building. The police station also connects to a hidden window alongside the first road packed with Recon Patrol Vehicles. There is now an Overlord Sentry where the first Battlelord Sentry used to be, but a Battlelord Sentry later makes an appearance as well. Multiplayer Levels Piracy Piracy: This is a shortened version of the level Babe Land from the Atomic Edition. Some portions of the level still exist, like the hidden vent that leads back to the fountain found in the Atomic Edition, but some have changed completely. The location of the exit button in this map has been placed near the pirate castle. Shaft Shaft: This space-themed level contains a secret exit to Noctis Labyrinthus. Castle Dukenstein Castle Dukenstein: This level features a haunted mansion and low-lighting. The level's name is a reference to Frankenstein. Suitably, the level contains a room with a human-like shape on a table being pulsed with lightning. Thunder erupts constantly around the map, a reference to the thunder storm used to raise Frankenstein's monster. Noctis Labyrinthus (Secret Level) Noctis Labyrinthus (Secret Level): This secret multiplayer map is based on the Noctis Labyrinthus formation on Mars. The map is littered with cliffs and pits, as you might expect to find on Mars. This level can be accessed using the level-select cheat or by activating the four secret switches in Shaft. Category:Levels Category:Duke Nukem 64